carefree and relaxed
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: JavaJunkie LL pointless fluff, just Luke and Lorelai.


**Pointless fluffy story I came up with about an hour ago.**

**Every time I heard 'Fast Cars and Freedom' I got an idea for a fic so I figured I either write one or I never listen to the song again… I like the song so here you go…**

**Hi K.**

* * *

"Lorelai?" Luke called, he was already in his sweats and t-shirt; ready for bed.

"Hang on" she called from the bathroom, Luke walked out of their bedroom and over to the bathroom where the door was ajar. He pushed it open and leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

"Pretty" he deadpanned. Lorelai was making a weird face to stretch out her skin more to be able to remove all of the makeup she'd been wearing during the day.

"No one invited you to watch"

"You do this every night?" Luke asked after a little silence spent staring at her and her routine.

"Yep"

"Why?" he frowned.

"I can't go to bed with makeup on"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Very mature"

"Ditto" she shot back at him for asking all those 'why' questions like a little boy.

"So you do this _every_ night?" he stressed.

"Yes" Lorelai answered annoyed.

"Talk about a waste of time"

"Excuse me?"

"Not only now, but when you're putting it on too; plus the money you spend on all that crap"

"Are you really complaining about my beautifying rituals?"

"Your what?" he chuckled.

"Beautifying rituals" she repeated. "It's what I do to stay beautiful"

"You're already beautiful"

"Oh no my friend, I'm ok looking, but the makeup is what makes me truly beautiful"

"You're crazy" he shook his head and kept looking a little while longer until Lorelai stopped and started putting stuff away. "You done?"

"With this? Yeah"

"Good" Luke smiled and pushed himself away from the door.

"Now I just need to wash my face" she added and Luke stopped, turned, and went to sit on the covered toiled. "You don't have to wait here you know" Luke nodded but kept looking at her.

"I know, but I missed you today" he shrugged, Lorelai turned to look at him and smiled _there it is_ he thought.

_**.o0 A Few Days Before 0o.**_

_Lorelai was sitting on her porch swing early one morning when the truck came up her drive way; she stood up and moved to the porch steps while Luke put the car in park._

"_Care to tell me why I'm out here so early?" she asked a little annoyed; Luke had called her that morning and had woken her up, told her to go downstairs ASAP._

"_You ready?" was all he said._

"_Ready for what?"_

"_You said you were bored and wanted to do something different and fun"_

"_So?"_

"_So… today we're doing something different and fun; get in the car"_

"_I don't think kidnapping is considered fun anymore" she told him refusing to budge._

"_I'm not kidnapping you; you're coming under your own free will"_

"_Have you seen me approach the truck yet?"_

"_I have coffee" he tempted._

"_You're luring me to your car, that's kinda like kidnapping"_

"_Kinda, but not really since you're not a kid" he shot back. "Come on, just go with it"_

"_Since when are you Mr. Spontaneity?" _

"_Since my girlfriend said we needed to do something different and fun, now come on"_

"_Fine, but I have to go get ready"_

"_No you don't, let's go" he motioned with his arm._

"_Luke, I'm wearing cut off's and no makeup"_

"_I don't mind, let's go"_

"_Luke!"_

"_Now, come on, let's go…" she doubted. "It'll be ok. It's just you and me, I promise" he smiled and that's all that took for her to walk to the truck and get in._

_Luke drove his truck out of Stars Hollow and onto the interstate; Lorelai looked at her surroundings trying to figure out where he might be taking her. Suddenly he pulled onto a ramp and off the interstate to a little beat down road; Lorelai turned to look out the back window to see civilization disappearing in the distance._

"_So you're really kidnapping me. I finally bugged you enough that you have to get rid of me" she said still looking out the back window._

"_Shut up" Luke chuckled. She gasped when she took notice of what was in the back bed of the truck._

"_Hey boo-boo, is that a picnic basket" she motioned with her head to the back._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Luke said with a straight face but she could see the smile in his eye._

"_Awesome!" she scooted closer to him finally relaxing; Luke draped his arm over her shoulders and she rested her head on his. After a few seconds he looked down at her and she turned up to him; she had no makeup on, her baby-blue eyes were sparkling and her smile was contagious. That was the face._

**.o0 Back in the Bathroom 0o.**

"Perv" she muttered and brought him back.

"What?"

"You were thinking something dirty" she said with laughter in her voice. "You had that far away dreamy look you get when you think of something dirty"

"I did not have a far away dreamy look" he scoffed.

"Yes, you did" she nodded and looked at him through the mirror. "I hope you were at least thinking of me" he smiled and stood up, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look without makeup"

"Tsk, yeah right"

"I was remembering that time at the lake, you looked gorgeous" he whispered near her ear and she smiled with that dreamy look.

"No I didn't, because someone was too eager to wait until I got ready"

"You. Looked. Gorgeous" he stressed every word.

"I was in my P.J's!"

"You made it work" he smirked. "And if I remember correctly, which I do, you were wearing exactly the same thing you are now" she looked down at her outfit like he was; she was wearing cut-off shorts from her old sweatpants and one of his red sox t-shirt which she had cut in half the long way (so it barely reached the top of her shorts) and had ripped off the neck so it hung lower.

"I like this combo" she shrugged.

"Oh, I like it too" he nodded with a smile and looked at her through the mirror.

"I know you do" she smiled back at him.

_**.o0 Back in the Truck 0o.**_

_Not once did she ask 'are we there yet?' she was actually hopping they'd never reach their destination; she was too comfortable to care where they were going. Unfortunately just a few minutes later Luke started slowing the truck to a stop near a lake with a wooden deck._

"_Where are we?" she asked not recognizing anything, or seeing any signs._

"_The middle of nowhere" he said with a shrugged and opened his door, got out, and went to her side to help her out._

"_Yeah because when you get kidnapped there's nothing more soothing than going to the middle of nowhere"_

"_You're not kidnapped" Luke replied annoyed. "We can leave if you want"_

"_No, no, no, I'll be good" she hugged his arm._

"_Ok then" he started walking them over to the deck._

"_This place is gorgeous" Lorelai said with awe, once they had reached the end of the deck. "It's almost like a painting" she looked at the pretty trees that framed the lake, the big blue lake; she turned up and saw the sky with not a single cloud. "This is perfect, thank you" she told him quietly._

"_We're just getting started" he whispered and leaned down to kiss her, it was slow and romantic; Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tight to his body. "Deep breath" Luke mumbled when they pulled apart._

"_Huh?" Lorelai frowned and then shrieked when Luke held her tight and jump over the edge of the deck taking her into the lake with him with a big splash. They resurfaced, Lorelai gasping for air and Luke laughing out loud._

"_You idiot! You tried to kill me"_

"_I told you to take a deep breath" he defended him self while still laughing._

"_You mumbled something while we were kissing, that doesn't count!" she shrieked and it only made Luke laugh harder. "Stop it" she pouted and splashed him._

"_Mature"_

"_Look who's talking, you might as well had yelled 'cannon ball' right before we hit the water"_

"_I thought about" Luke said with a straight face but he broke out in a grin soon after._

"_Dork" she laughed too and splashed him again. "Are we gonna eat anytime soon? Because if I was hungry before, now after all this exercise I'm starved"_

"_What exercise?" he frowned._

"_The one I just did so as to not die"_

"_Dramatic much?"_

"_You know it, now… feed me" she pouted._

"_Fine, lets go"_

**.o0 Back in the Bathroom 0o.**

Luke kissed her cheek and squeezed her tight.

"You're beautiful…" he mumbled against her cheek. "…even when you look like a wet poodle" he added with a smirked and dodged her arm when she tried to smack him.

"Mean, I'll never forget you tried to kill me" she warned. "So expect me to bring that up every now and then, especially when we're fighting"

"Gee, give a girl a perfect day and she'll still only focus on the killing her part" Luke rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Yeah, go figure"

"Girls" he said shaking her head. "I should've just stayed in my 'they're icky' stage, would've saved me a lot of headaches" he mumbled.

"Oh hell no, talk about a waste of a man" Luke chuckled at her reaction.

_**.o0 At the Lake 0o.**_

"_I'm still cold" Lorelai shot him a glare before biting into her sandwich; they were having lunch on the deck. It was summer but the air still blew a little chilly, especially there with all the trees and the lake._

"_I already gave you my shirt, what else do you want?"_

"_A whole hell of a lot of good it did me, it's dripping wet too"_

"_Fine then, give it back"_

"_No way, it covers more than mine does" she hugged it close to her body and shivered because the shirt had gotten even colder when it was away from her body. "Why aren't you shivering?"_

"_Because I'm dry now, I told you to stay shirtless but you said 'no way perv' so now you have to suck it up"_

"_I'm not gonna sit here topless perv" she told him with a fake appalled tone of voice and Luke laughed._

"_Oh well" he shrugged and continued eating._

"_Hug me" she pouted._

"_No way, you're all cold and wet and I'm just warming up"_

"_LuUuke, please" again she pouted._

"_Come 'ere" he said with a smirk and a head nod; Lorelai smiled and crawled closer. She hugged his side and he draped his arm over her shoulders and back._

"_Geez the shirt is freezing"_

"_Nah, really? I hadn't noticed"_

"_Here…" Luke untangled her from him. "Just let me…" he trailed off as he started unbuttoning._

"_Hey!"_

"_Relax, there's no one here; plus you'll be hugging me so it's not like you'd be showing anything" she was still narrowing her eyes at him. "Come on I don't want you to get sick, just until one of the shirts dries off some more" she looked at him some more before taking the thing of herself and hugging him close for some heat and coverage._

**.o0 Back in the Bathroom 0o.**

"Hey pretty boy" Lorelai called and again woke him up from his dream. "Are you done? Can we go to bed now?" she teased.

"I don't know, are you done taking off your mask?" he asked with a weird smile.

"What?" she frowned with a smile at the way he was looking at her.

"Just… that face, and that shirt… they bring back some good memories"

"What are you talking about?"

"The lake, when we had the shirts drying…"

"Ah yes, when you got me topless after almost killing me" she nodded.

"Yeah that time" Luke smirked. "You had this look of pure enjoyment, it was so natural, so pretty, I rarely get to see that face…"

"Softy"

"…only when I catch you without makeup…"

"You mean when I'm awake"

"… the face, plus the sox shirt, got some things a-stiring" he added with a smirk.

"You're such a guy!" he burst out laughing. "Only thinking about one thing, even when you're being sweet, it's only to get to that goal"

"Yep" he nodded and hugged her close. "Men…" he scoffed. "What are we gonna do with them" Lorelai started laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes in no time.

"Do I have to remind you that girls aren't icky?" she asked once she got her voice back.

"They're not? That's not what I was told" he acted surprised. "Girls have cooties" he did a stage whisper and then an outraged face.

"Not all girls though, plus I gave you an anti-cootie shot" she assured him.

"I don't know… what's so good about girls?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll show you" she promise and pulled him out of the bathroom, leaving all her makeup crap lying on the sink.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized 

**Told you it was pointless, sorry but I had to get it out of my system and that's the only thing that came out considering I haven't slept more than 3 hrs in the past 4 nights.**

**Leave a review**

**OH! I really need some ideas people (for my other stories or for new ones), I wanna write but I dono what. Kinda when you're in high school and you want to do something (hint hint) but cant find the necessary stuff… if you catch my drift; it's frustrating.**


End file.
